


No More Punching Things

by So_Fucking_Bored



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Cock Cage, Daddy Kink, Dom Tony Stark, Dom/sub, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Proofread, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slight Forced Feminization, Small Penis, Spanking, Sub Steve Rogers, Subspace, Under-negotiated Kink, breath play, slight dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28259178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/So_Fucking_Bored/pseuds/So_Fucking_Bored
Summary: “I need to go,” he rushed out.He was still in his TAC uniform, but he had a set of workout clothes in the gym that he could grab.“No,” Tony said slowly in a calm, infuriating voice, and Steve wanted to punch him, wanted to punch something, “come here.”Steve snarled and bared his teeth in anger.Tony just sat there calmly and nodded down at the kneeling pillow he had placed between his spread feet.“No-”“Now.”Steve’s feet carried him to Tony at the order, shoes squeaking against the shiny floor as his mind fought his body’s need to obey.“Kneel for me,” he ordered again, and Steve’s head shook as his knees gave out under him and he collapsed onto the pillow.~~Steve's fresh out of the ice, anxious, and to add a cherry on top of the situation, dropping after a mission in Central America. The only upside to the situation was Tony eager to help even though Steve hated that he had to ask for it.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 148





	No More Punching Things

Steve had been awake for almost two months and contemplating running from SHIELD for one. 

He’d probably manage it, but if he was going to do it he’d need to do it soon, but Fury had so many people keeping tabs on him that he’d have to do it while out on a mission. 

The only problem with that was his pride. 

Steve Rogers was many things, but a deserter wasn’t one of them. 

“Captain,” Agent Coulson greeted, and he cursed inwardly, “we have a team we’d like you to look at.” 

Shit hit the fan, aliens invaded, Howard’s son was an asshole, and he really wished he’d run when he had the chance. 

When it was all over, they said their farewells, Clint, and Natasha were switches paired with each other so they just went off to SHIELD, and Thor went off to deal with his brother, which left Bruce, Tony, and Steve. 

Bruce had been getting by with government facilities, and Steve didn’t know if he and Tony had made some sort of deal or not, but he was going to stay. 

“You know, I may not be the best, but I can tell you don’t wanna go back with SHIELD,” Tony offered. 

Steve felt the words bubble up in his throat, pride and logic at war, but clenched his jaw and nodded. 

Tony was an asshole, but from what he’d heard was a good dominant. 

Steve promised himself he’d never ask him for anything anyway.

~~~~

SHIELD called him out to Central America three days later, and all he got was a, “I can tell them no if you don’t want to go,” from Tony. 

The mission wasn’t hard, it was basically a milk run, but as he got off of the Quinjet, he felt his skin tighten with hyper awareness, breath speeding up even as it got harder and harder to take in air, and by the time he finished the debrief he was sure his own clothing had given him a rash. 

Tony met him in the living room of his floor, and Steve nearly lashed out at the reminder of how the dominant could just  _ do _ whatever he wanted, take whatever he pleased, how he was only even here because of the other man. 

He needed to get down to the gym, to punch something, just burn off whatever it was that was making his skin buzz and itch. 

“I need to go,” he rushed out. 

He was still in his TAC uniform, but he had a set of workout clothes in the gym that he could grab. 

“No, no more punching things,” Tony said slowly in a calm, infuriating voice, and Steve wanted to punch  _ him, _ wanted to punch something, “come here.” 

Steve snarled and bared his teeth in anger. 

Tony just sat there calmly and nodded down at the kneeling pillow he had placed between his spread feet. 

“No-”

“ _ Now. _ ”

Steve’s feet carried him to Tony at the order, shoes squeaking against the shiny floor as his mind fought his body’s need to obey. 

“ _ Kneel for me, _ ” he ordered again, and Steve’s head shook as his knees gave out under him and he collapsed onto the pillow. 

The height difference balanced Steve out in a way that he regretted immediately. 

But, it made something inside him calm, made the itch in his skin seem less urgent, and the roaring in his mind quiet down by a few notches. 

“Steve, you’re dropping,” Tony said in that calm voice that Steve hated, “this is your one chance, you say red and I call Phil, he’ll get you to SHIELD, pump you with a bunch of hormones, and that’ll even you out.” 

Tony waited. 

Steve didn’t safeword. 

The brunette leaned down and clamped a hand over Steve’s mouth, then pinched two fingers from his other hand over the blond’s nose. 

Steve couldn’t breathe, and he should have fought, but Howard’s son may be an asshole, but Steve trusted him. 

“Good boy Stevie,” he crooned in a mocking tone, waited a few more seconds as Steve struggled to find out if he wanted to push the dominant away or pull him closer, “I read your file.” 

He took his hands off of Steve, tilted his chin up with a knuckle instead, “We’re a perfect match ya know, a ten and a zero.” 

Steve had known that, it was one of the reasons he’d stood with Tony instead of going back to SHIELD. 

He tried to tell the other man that, but Tony must have taken that as a sign that Steve had caught his breath enough and clamped his hands over the submissive’s airways again. 

This time, Tony waited until Steve had stopped gasping for air against his hand, had started seeing black spots in his vision, and when he moved his hands, the itching had almost stopped, and the roaring in his mind was near quiet. 

“Stand up for me,” Tony said once the black spots had left Steve’s vision, “go on, strip.”

Steve’s legs were weak, and his hands shook, but he obeyed Tony’s order quickly, discarding his clothes and dropping them on the floor behind him. 

“Good boy,” Tony encouraged, then when Steve’s hands hesitated on the waistband of his underwear, “go on take those panties off for me.” 

“I- they’re not panties,” he stammered out but pulled them down anyway. Sure, they were submissive underwear, but they still had a slit in the middle for the bathroom, and they definitely weren’t panties. 

Tony bent down to pick up the pillow, and Steve’s heart lurched, wondering where he was going to go if-

“Stand between my legs.”

Steve complied, cheeks burning in embarrassment as Tony started looking over him clinically. 

“So small, I shoulda said ‘good girl’ instead,” Tony commented, lifting his hard member with a finger, and Steve barely stopped himself from squirming. 

“Not a girl,” he argued, fisting his hands by his sides. 

“I know, but right now your little clit is so hard you can’t convince me you’re not my girl,” Tony wrapped his hand around Steve, and he had to brace his hands on Tony’s shoulders so he wouldn’t fall over. 

“Don’t even fill my hand  _ fuck _ baby girl,” Steve let out a high pitched moan, and Tony twisted his hand, bringing Steve to orgasm quickly. 

It was amazing, all encompassing, and at the same time, the least fulfilling orgasm Steve had ever had as Tony let go of him as soon as it started. 

“Da- daddy no please,” Steve begged, tears of frustration brimming in his eyes. 

“I’m gonna hurt you now baby,” Tony promised instead of answering Steve and pulled a small, blue plastic thing out of his pocket that had Steve cowering away. 

He didn’t love pain, he was such a low level submissive that it got him off regardless, but he knew a cock cage anywhere, even if it was plastic rather than metal, and he definitely didn’t want that. 

Tony met his wide, pleading eyes with those still frustratingly calm ones, “Steve, you don’t get to red over this, this is for your health.” 

Steve shook his head in denial again, hands flexing on Tony’s shoulders but not pushing the brunette away. 

Tony made a crooning, pitying noise and fastened the cage onto Steve, then peppered tickling kisses on his navel that had him laughing despite the tears still drying on his face. 

“Such a good girl, Daddy knows too much stimulation on my baby’s clitty will make her sick, Daddy’s just trying to help,” Tony crooned, reaching behind to palm Steve’s ass in his hands. He was right, of course, too much direct stimulation could send Steve right back into his drop, but that didn’t mean Steve had to like it. 

“Now, you remember what I said, baby?” He asked, hands stroking Steve’s flesh softly, rough callouses deceptively gentle against the pale, unmarred skin. 

“You- you said you were gonna hurt me,” he whimpered, pressing back into Tony’s grip. 

“Yeah baby I did, but not here,” Steve’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Did Tony not like his floor, was Steve not properly caring for the space, or-

“Steve,  _ Steve, _ look at me,” Tony said sharply, pinching the skin where his ass met his thigh sharply

Steve gasped and managed to meet his eyes, but didn’t say anything. 

“On your knees baby,” he ordered, and Steve fell to his knees on the hard floor, kneeling pillow still abandoned somewhere off to the side. Tony pulled out a thick, silver linked chain that thinned out and had a leather handle on one end. 

Tony fastened the metal collar onto him, evening out Steve’s breathing a bit, then stood and tugged sharply at the collar. 

“Come on baby, we’re going to my floor.” Steve stood and followed him in a haze, hands not even attempting to cover his nakedness. 

His feet bumped against something when he wasn’t looking, and Steve blinked sharply, wide eyes looking at Tony for guidance. 

“Is the baby too horny to hear what Daddy said?” Tony asked, his sharp look making embarrassment and humiliation pool in Steve’s groin. 

“Say it baby, say ‘baby was too horny to hear what Daddy said’ go on now.” 

He shook his head, he couldn’t say it, he just wanted to know what to do, just wanted to do something right, and he kept fucking up-

Tony gripped his chin, tilting it down and making him catch the dominant’s eye, “Go on baby, spit it out.” 

“B- baby was too horny- Daddy do I gotta?” He asked, tears pouring down his cheeks. Tony just nodded again, infuriatingly calm, and prompting Steve to continue, “Too horny to- to listen to Daddy.” 

“You were baby, but it’s okay ‘cause Daddy’s nice enough to say it again. Gonna sit down, then want you over my knee, Daddy’s gonna hurt you now.” 

Tony sat down on the bed, then gently grasped Steve’s waist and pulled him over his knee so that his legs were on either side of Tony’s left leg. 

It was an awkward position, and not one Steve could remember having been in before, but he was able to fist his hands in the comforter and hide his face from Tony while feeling embarrassingly exposed. 

Tony placed his left arm over Steve’s back, then with his right, and smacked the seat of his ass with his right hard enough that it sent Steve rocking into the other man’s knee. 

Something else settled inside of Steve, and this time the tears were of relief as Tony kept up, peppering sharp smacks over Steve’s ass. 

He stopped abruptly, switching to stroking the warmed skin. 

It wasn’t the fire he’d expected, but it was still warm in a calming way that made him feel just that much more settled in his skin. 

“There you go baby, all warmed up,” Tony crooned as Steve’s fists loosened their grip on the comforter, “now Daddy can really hurt you.” 

It made sense since Steve hadn’t really been hurting, but he was still confused as to what had Tony been doing the entire time. 

More so, what was left of his rational thought was scared about what Tony meant by saying he was going to really start hurting him. 

Tony ran something hard and smooth over his ass, and pulled back, landing the paddle on his sit spot with a sharp  _ thwack _ that hurt enough to make him unthinkingly kick his feet. The sudden pain snapped him out of his slight reverie, making him hyper aware of Tony’s every movement. 

“Hey,” he said, mildly offended but not breaking pattern, “good girls don’t kick, stop that.”

“Not a girl, Da-daddy not a-  _ ouch _ Daddy-” he blubbered, hands scrambling against the comforter, trying to get away. Tony interrupted his stuttered out, tear heavy words with the paddle again. 

Steve writhed and tried to get away, but Tony held him steadily enough, said mocking words like, “My baby girl, with a clit that can’t even fill my hand,” interspersed with encouragement, “Just take it for me.” 

He let out a high pitched, pitiful cry into the comforter, then something clicked, his brain took to the clear pattern Tony set for them, and it was like the pain Tony was giving him massaged an invisible wound. 

Tony kept up even after he stopped fighting, soothing at that invisible wound and healing it before Steve could even process its existence. 

“Good girl, so good baby,” Tony said, and landed two of the harshest hits yet at the very tops of Steve’s thighs, drawing one last whimper out of the boy under him. 

Tony placed the paddle somewhere off to the side, and harshly patted the red skin of Steve’s ass, “Get up for me baby.” 

It took Steve a few seconds to comply, and Tony had to help steady him. With Tony’s hands bracing his hips, Steve was able to stand on weak knees in between Tony’s spread legs the same way they’d been standing before. 

“Thank you Daddy,” he slurred unprompted, wide smile on his face. 

“It was my pleasure, lay down on the bed for me, in the middle on your back,” Steve’s limbs were heavy and clinky, but he crawled to the center of the bed to lay down on his back. 

Tony sat next to him on the bed to cuff his hands to the headboard, then pulled the pillows out from under Steve’s head so he had no choice but to stare straight up at the ceiling. 

“You’re so far down baby,” he heard Tony mumble, but all he could focus on was the way that Tony had started to stroke his fingers over his nipples, the plesant burn in his ass, and the smile that the dominant had on his face. 

“I’ll remember that for next time but for now-” Tony interrupted himself with a  _ click _ sound, then leaned away to do something that Steve couldn’t see. 

The next thing he knew, Tony’s finger was pressing into him, coated with cold lube that should have made Steve jump. 

One finger quickly turned into three, then Tony was pulling Steve’s legs apart to kneel between them and nudging the head of his dick against Steve’s hold. 

Steve thrashed against his bonds when Tony bottomed out, wanting to wrap his arms around the brunette. 

“They’re vibranium baby, c’mon you’re already so far down, just take it, baby, just a bit more,” Tony groaned into his ear, then for the first time that night leaned down to capture Steve’s slack mouth in a kiss that had his toes curling and thighs tightening around Tony. 

Steve moaned into the kiss, grinding his caged cock against Tony’s stomach as much as he could, but only getting relief when Tony angled his hips and grazed Steve’s prostate. 

“You can come whenever you’re ready,” Tony encouraged, and it didn’t make sense, Steve wasn’t anywhere near orgasm, then Tony dug sharp, short nails into the still burning skin of his ass and sucked a bruise into the side of his neck. 

His orgasm took him by surprise, and was so much better than the one he’d had earlier in the night while being so,  _ so _ much more infuriating. 

He hadn’t had an orgasm like that in seventy years, and he felt the aftershocks in his toes as Tony fucked him through it in search of his own orgasm. 

By the time Tony had orgasmed himself, Steve was a ball of overstimulation, twitching at the slightest bit of contact with his prostate and keening each time Tony dug his nails into his ass. 

Rather than pull out right away, Tony reached under one of the discarded pillows and pulled out something Steve couldn’t see. 

Steve’s eyes were already falling shut, and Tony’s “You did so good, went so far down for me baby girl, so good,” wasn’t helping him any. 

Tony pressed the head of a cold, metal plug to his rim, then slipped out himself while pushing it in, making sure none of his seed leaked out of Steve’s used hole. 

“Good baby girl, you can sleep now, you’re okay.” 

Steve’s eyes fell shut as Tony pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

**Author's Note:**

> Am I probably gonna mark this as anonymous after I sleep? Yes. Do I regret posting this? Not really.


End file.
